


Love Isn't Easy

by takehiko_arashi (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/takehiko_arashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia is part of the Hunters, the immortal I-don't-do-guys squad. Apollo is a god who just can't stop flirting.<br/>When Apollo drops by to say hello and cause a little mischief, Thalia and him start getting closer. What happens when Artemis tells her to look after her idiotic brother for a few days while a group of the Hunters set off to fulfill a prophecy?<br/>What will happen between god and Hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Hi! This is my first fanfic! If you have any suggestions please do tell!

Prologue:  
Thalia looked critically at the bow and arrow in her hand. It was beautiful. Carved with silver wood and strung with black rope thicker than skin it was truly the beauty of all bows. She turned the work of art in her hands, carefully examining its craftsmanship. Then she looked up at the smiling god who's teeth blinded her. 

'Is this really for me, Apollo?' Thalia asked him.

'Well, who did you think it was for? Phoebe?' Apollo laughed and hugged her.

'This is beautiful, Apollo. Who made it?'

'Why, me of course!'

Thalia just laughed and snuggled in deeper into his chest. 'Why are you giving me this, Apollo?'

Apollo smiled and looked down at her. 'Why, it's for my favorite Hunter, of course!' 

He bent down to kiss her passionately and Thalia had never felt more happy in her life before.


	2. Chapter One

Thalia eyed the golden-haired god sourly. 

'What is he doing here, Milady?' Marissa, a new Hunter, asked quietly.

'My ignorant brother decided to drop by and say hello,' Artemis said angrily, 'but he will be leaving shortly.'

'Actually,' Apollo turned to his twin sister, 'Arty, I've decided to come spend some time with you. It should be fun! Plus, I'm bored.'

'What? No more women to seduce?'

Apollo just smiled and turned back to Thalia. 'So, how is my favorite Hunter?'

Thalia narrowed her eyes and turned back to sharpening her dagger. 

'Apollo, stop flirting with my Hunters! Go back to Olympus and leave us be!' Artemis' face turned red. 

'Aww, please let me stay, Arty!' Apollo pouted. 

'No! The one thing my Hunters do not need now is a boy coming to cause chaos!'

'Please, please, please, please, please, please!' 

Apollo continued to plead until Artemis couldn't take it anymore.

'Fine, you big baby! But do not disturb my Hunters, or I will have you're head!'

'Yay!' Apollo stood up and hugged Artemis tightly. 

Artemis wriggled out of his grasp and rolled her eyes. She walked away, leaving Thalia and Apollo alone. 

'So... Thalia, how have you been lately?' Apollo wiggled his eyebrows. 

'Go away, Apollo,' Thalia said angrily. 

The handsome god pouted and nudged her shoulder. 'Aw, Thalia, I know you love me! Don't deny it!' 

Thalia growled, jumped up and stalked away, leaving the smirking god on his own. 

'This is gonna be fun...' Apollo smiled and chased after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back again! So please tell me what you think of this story! And please contact me; I want to make some acquaintances! Thank you!


End file.
